


Jitters

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Crow is nervous the night before a Battle of the Bands. Aion helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> This is set after episode seven of season two.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to fret," Aion says, stretched out across his chaise lounge. He parts his fingers enough to look at Crow from between them. "You should have more faith. For all of your loud words of courage, you truly are a small rodent at the end of the day, aren't you?"

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who can't even talk without posing," Crow mutters, scuffing his foot against the plush carpet. "I'm not worried for me, you know. All of those cattle are going to _love me_ when I start singing. It's just that… well, we have to win this battle of the bands, you know? Not just to get revenge on those rich Arcareafact bastards, but for Rom. He does a lot for us. We have to do this for him."

Aion sighs quietly. "I know."

"We're going to show him that we're the best band for him. We're going to win with this song that we wrote for him. We have to."

"Whether or not we win comes down to the votes," Aion tells him. "All we can do is turn the audience into our devoted followers. We'll fill their souls with crimson flames that burn only for us."

Crow laughs softly. "Yeah we will."

"But first," Aion murmurs, "you need to sleep. You won't perform as well if your soul is weary. It's late, Crow." 

"I know," Crow sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry I made you keep practicing our parts so much. I'll go home."

Aion sits up at that. "Yo don't need to do that."

It takes a moment for Crow to understand. Aion can see the exact moment that he does, because his face goes red. "O-oh. You mean I could—"

"Crow," Aion interrupts gently, holding his hand out.

"Making me do all the walking," Crow mutters with a fond grin, crossing the room and taking Aion's hand, letting their fingers interlock. "You're the worst."

Aion hums, puling his hand away from his face so he can rest it on Crow's cheek instead, guiding him closer. Crow sighs into their kiss, his shoulders relaxing a little. Aion strokes his thumb across the back of Crow's hand.

Being affectionate with Crow still feels a little strange. There's only so much Aion can manage before he needs to retreat for a while but if he's learned one thing about their band, it's the fact that they'll do anything they can for each other.

Right now, with Crow climbing into his lap and kissing him harder, Aion knows that this is what he needs to do.

He moves his hands to Crow's waist, taking a moment to marvel at the difference in the sizes. Then he pulls Crow closer, lifting him up.

"Whoa." Crow is breathless, his legs wrapping around Aion's waist. "Don't drop me."

Aion nuzzles against Crow's neck, teasing him with the gentlest scrape of teeth, and carries him to bed. With Aion moving as slow as he has been with Crow, they haven't worked their way up to even undressing each other yet. Tonight isn't the night for that, even if Aion gives into temptation and traces his finger over the jut of Crow's hip bones, visible as his shirt rides up.

"Aion," Crow says impatiently, tugging at his sleeves. 

"I know." Aion leans in, kissing him again. He's learned that Crow likes this; he likes Aion crowding into his space, making him feel small. Crow might hate it in every other situation, but things are different when they're alone together like this. Aion might still be getting his head around it, but it's an enjoyable lesson to learn. 

They kiss until Crow's trembling stops being about nerves and starts being about the way Aion holds him down. Aion pulls back, resting their foreheads against each other, listening to the way Crow's shaky breaths slowly even out. 

"Okay?" Aion asks, looking down at Crow. 

"Yeah," Crow replies, closing his eyes and propping himself up to touch their foreheads together again. "Thanks."

Aion strokes his hand along Crow's side, coming to rest on his hip. "These clothes can't be very comfortable to sleep in." 

Crow laughs, and it still sounds a little brittle. "I don't know if I'm going to fit into any of your clothes." 

"Still." Aion gets up, walking over to his closet and pulling a t-shirt out. "You'll sleep better without belt buckles prodding into you."

Taking the shirt without argument, Crow walks to the bathroom to change. Aion changes into his own pyjamas, trying not to feel nervous at the prospect of sharing his bed with Crow. He could take the couch instead, or make Crow do it because he's a better size for it, but Aion has a feeling that doing so would just make the atmosphere feel even stranger than it already does. 

When Crow steps out of the bathroom, he's wearing Aion's shirt. It's so long that it comes down to his knees, but it's not as amusing as Aion originally thought that it would be. Instead, it sparks something warm and possessive in the pit of his stomach. 

"This looks stupid," Crow mutters, tugging at the shirt. The collar is so wide that it looks like it's in danger of slipping down his shoulder. 

"I disagree," Aion replies, stepping closer. He towers over Crow, taking the sight in, then links their fingers together. "Come on." 

"W-what does that mean?" Crow stammers, his face going red. "You disagree? What's that?" 

"I like the way it looks," Aion replies. He sits on the edge of the bed, his hand still holding Crow's. "I like the fact that you're wearing my clothes."

"You're embarrassing," Crow grumbles, even though he squeezes Aion's hand. "I'm not letting you wear mine." 

With a quiet snort, Aion nuzzles into Crow's neck. "I don't think that would work quite as well. Go to sleep, Crow."

" _You_ go to sleep," Crow replies, even as he gets into Aion's bed. "You better not be too tired for our performance tomorrow and mess something up."

"A dark sun god like myself would never make such a mistake," Aion declares, lying beside Crow and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. He rests his chin on top of Crow's head, trying to focus on how pleasant it is to have a warm body pressed against his, rather than how awkward he feels. "Neither would you. This means too much to either of us." 

"Did you just say something nice about me?" Crow mumbles against Aion's chest. 

"It was your sleep-deprived imagination," Aion replies. "Rest." 

Crow doesn't reply but as they both lie there, Aion can tell that his breaths haven't evened out to indicate that he's asleep just yet. Aion takes a deep breath and pulls Crow against him a little tighter, purring gently from deep in his chest. 

It makes Crow stiffen up at first. "What's that?"

"I'm calming you," Aion replies, then goes back to it. He's glad when he feels Crow relax against him, slowly falling asleep. Aion continues to purr, soft and steady, until he hears Crow snoring. 

His throat feels a little scratchy the next morning because he's never purred like that for so long before, but he wakes to Crow in his arms, well-rested and no longer nervous about their performance. It's completely worth it.


End file.
